dos papas por una semana
by miku.asakura
Summary: Anna se tiene que ir de la casa por una semana y deja a Hanna a cargo de Yoh y Hao ...que sucedera mientras ella no este en casa?
1. El pequeño Hanna

Dos papas por una semana

(un finc de Hanna)

.:Capitulo 1:Pequeño Hanna:.

Ya había pasado cinco años desde que Hao se había convertido en el shaman king, Anna, Yoh y el (n/m:osea Hao) vivían en la pensión en Fumbari ,pero, no solo ellos tres vivían en la casa, también vivía el hijito de Yoh y Anna, si su hijo; su nombre era Hanna Asakura tenia cinco años, era un niño travieso y tranquilo a la vez, también saco algo de la personalidad de su madre (n/m:ya saben como es Anna, no que darlas) , tenia el cabello rubio, los ojos de su Yoh, traía puesto una polera blanca y una jardinera de color azul claro (n/m:que lindo era Hanna :3)

El día de hoy Anna resivio una llamada telefónica de Kino diciendo que hoy tenia que partir a Izumo para un entrenamiento especial por una semana, cosa que Anna no iba a negar, acepto y luego colgó en teléfono. Se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba su esposo, su yerno y su pequeño hijo para decirles la noticia.

-Yoh!-

-que pasa Anna ?-

-tu abuela me acaba de llamar por telefono y me dijo que tenia que ir a Izumo para un entrenamiento especial por una semana , asi que necesito que uds dos se encargen de Hanna mientras yo no estoy-

-yo tambien ?... y que tengo que ver yo ?-pregunto molesto Hao

-tu tambien por que tu eres su tío-le responde enojada

-esta bien Annita, pero nunca e cuidado solo a Hanna... que tal si lo cuido mal?-le respondio preocupad

-no me vengas con eso ahora, tu Yoh Asakura as peliado con los shamanes mas fuertes del planeta, y le tienes miedo a cuidar a un niño de solo cinco años. No eso no te lo aceptare, tendras que cuidarlo si o si en mi ausencia-se marcha de la habitacion enojada.

-pero Anna T.T... no me dejes hablando solo-

-eso te pasa por casarte y tener un hijo, aaa... mujeres quien las entiende, lo unico que dan son problemas-se cuestionaba Hao

-papi!-grito un niño tirandose en sima de Yoh

-Hanna...-lo toma para poder sentarse bien- que ocurre ahora?-

-papi un perro se robo a Kakaguate (n/m: Kakaguate era un osito de peluche de Hanna)

-PERRO?... desde cuando tenemos un perro en esta casa?-preguntaba molesto Hao a su sobrino-

-no lo se...-se pone a llorar y abraza a Yoh- papi! ese perro tonto me robo a mi Kakaguate guaaa... guaaa (n/m:pobrecito me da pena)

-esta bien Hanna, prometo que despues encontraremos a Kakaguate ;), entendido?-le mostro su tipica sonrisa-

-sii... snif snif-

-y cuando encontremos a ese perro... le pegaremos entre los dos Hanna-le dijo Hao

-SIII!-grita Hanna saltando feliz

-¬¬o-


	2. la partida a Izumo

.:Capitulo 2:La partida a Izumo:.

Mientras los dos shamanes conversaban en la habitacion principal del primer piso, la sacerdotiza empacaba para marcharse a Izumo, en eso habre su closet para sacar algunos abrigos ya que el clima era muy frio en ese lugar, saco un mongomeri de color café claro (n/m: su favorito ese que usa en un capitulo del anime) y encuentra detras de su abrigo un album de fotos familiar, se emociono mucho al verlo, lo habia buscado tanto tiempo, desde que habian tenido a Hanna (n/m:desde que nacio), lo abre cuidadosamente y ve en la primera foto en la que salia ella embarazada de Hanna (n/m:tenia alrededor de de ocho meses de embarazo cuando le sacaron esa foto) aun recordaba ese momento.

{*Flash Back*}

Es estaba Anna, Yoh y Tamao en el patio trasero de la pension en Fumbari, la chica de cabello rubio estaba bajo un arbol de cerezo que habia florecido y chica de cabello rosa se encontraba junto con Yoh para sacale una foto a Anna.

-Señorita Anna se ve hermosa *.*-dijo Tamao que estaba en frente de la sacerdotiza con una camara fotografica en la mano.

-no digas Tamao, me averguenzas cuando dies eso-le responde molesta Anna

-el joven shaman al verla actuando de esa forma, camina hacia ella y la abraza-no le digas eso a Tamao, ademas ella lo dice por que es verdad, o acaso... no quieres tener a nuestro hijo?-le pregunta preocupado

-No digas eso Yoh, yo si quiero tener a nuestro hijo solo es que...

-Yoh la mira preocupado- solo es que?

-que no creo que sere una buena madre para mi bebe y eso me asusta, me asusta y preocupa el solo heho de pensarlo-comienza a llorar

-señorita...-se acerca preocupada

-no te preocupes Annita, ya veras que todo saldra bien-le sonrie

-Yoh...-deja de llorar y lo abraza fuertemente

-la abraza-Annita te voy a decir algo, nadie puede asegurar como seremos en el futuro, lo unico que podemos hacer es dar todo nuestro cariño, proteccion y enseñanza a el, para que cresca feliz y bien-se separa suavemente de ella y le acaricia el vientre de la chica rubia-todo estara bien hijito ^ ^-sonrie (n/m:que lindo es Yoh con Anna)

-Yoh..., te amo Yoh¨ tu que me as dado tanto,en cambio yo no te e dado nada, te prometo que ya pensare en esas cosas de nuevo Yoh..¨-penso feliz- ya solo falta un mes para la llegado de nuestro bebe-le dijo feliz

-siii tienes razon, estoy muy ancioso ya quero tenerlo en mis brazos para darle cariño y jugar con el aaa...muy bien Anna ^ ^, volvamos en lo que estabamos-le sonrie y mira a Tamao- Tamao ya puedes tomar la foto

-Si joven Yoh- le responde la joven pelirosa tomando la camara

-Sonrie mi bella Annita-

-se sonroja por las palabras de su esposo-Si!

-Click!-sono la camara

{*Fin de Flash Back*}

-aa...que lindo recuerdo-sonrie para si misma-aa.. Yoh te amo tanto-cierra el album y lo mete dentro de la maleta- muy bien, creo que es hora de marcharme- sale de su cuarto y baja las escaleras con la maleta en la mano

Al bajar el ultimo peldaño, ve a su pequeño hijo en la puerta de la habitacion donde se encontraban los shamanes viendo TV.

-Hanna...- le sonrie- que ocurre mi niño?- lo toma en brazos

-mamá..., no quiero que te vayas- comienza a llorar

-mi niño no llores...- acaricia los cabellos de Hanna- solo me ausentare por una semana, no tienes que ponerte triste- le limpia las lagrimas.

-snif, snif, esta bien mamá, snif- le responde el pequeño

Salen los dos shamanes del cuarto y ven a Anna abrazando a su pequeño hijo.

-muy bien Annita, te iras enseguida?- le pregunta Yoh

-si, la abuela me dijo que me fuera lo mas luego posible- le responde

-muy bien- se acerca a la chica rubia y la besa tierna mente en sus labios- cuidate mucho- le sonrió

-le comienza a susurrar- cuida bien de Hanna, me lo promete?

-si te lo prometo ^ ^- le responde

-adiós Anna, que te vaya bien- le dice Hao

-adiós Hao, también te extrañar- le dice Anna

-se sonroja por sus palabras (n/m: uds ya saben que a Hao le gustaba Anna, por que en su pasado Anna se parecía mucho a su madre Asahona Douji) – recobra la seriedad de antes y le contesta- no te preocupes por mi, mejor preocupate por ti... Anna-

El pequeño niño rubio se le acerca rápidamente a su madre y la abraza por las piernas – adiós mamá, te quiero- le dice con voz triste-

-adiós mi pequeño-se agacha y le da un besito en la frente- portate bien con papá y tu tío Hao mientras no estoy-

-si mamá- le responde con una sonrisa

-suelta a su hijo- adiós...- toma su maleta y sale por la puerta de la casa

Miku. Asakura: este capitulo me gusto mucho, el próximo capitulo sera mas entretenido q este se tratara sobre como Yoh y Hao s las arreglan para cuidar a Hanna, también agregare a Tamao en mi próximo finc.

Xao ^ ^


	3. PAPA ahora!

.:Capitulo 3: Papá ahora!:.

Eran las siete y media de la tarde, Yoh, Hao y Hanna habian salido a buscar el osito de Hanna (n/m:ya saben Kakaguate), se dirigieron al parque que quedaba cerca de la casa, en ese parque el ambiente era total mente diferente ya que habian muchas parejas de enamorados platicando en las bancas del parque. Cosa que a Hao le daba mucha vergüenza y envidia (n/m:no es que Hao sea anti amor o algo parecido), pero envidia por que se preguntaran uds ahora lo sabran...

-tio Hao, que te ocurre?- le pregunta Hanna inocentemente

-nada Hanna...es que..nada, no es nada- le responde furioso su tio

-ya po tio dime!-le decia Hanna molesto por no decirselo

-haber dejame pensarlo...mm... NO-

-dimelo tio!-se tira en el piso y comienza a patalear fuertemente

-NO le dire a un niño como tu lo que me pasa-

-SI me lo vas a decir tio!-

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

-NO!

-SI!

-NO

-NO

-SI

-SI

-a viste tio Hao, perdiste ahora vas a tener que decirmelo!-le dijo el niño rubio

-aaa... esta bien ¬ .¬ ¨que sobrino tan insistente, que ise yo para merecer esto T.T¨-penso

-se acerca Yoh a su hermano y a su hijo- yo tambien quiero saber por que te comportas asi hermano ^ ^-

-aaa... lo que pasa es que... extraño a Marion -.-

-aaa... con que eso era-

-que fome para eso discuti contigo tio... que lata- dice en niño

-Hao se enfurese por las palabras de su sobrino- callate! no te burles de mi novia, niño insolente!- le pega un golpe en la cabeza, dejandole un chichon (n/m: parecido a cuando don Ramon le pega al chavo del ocho xD)

-tio me pegaste muy fuerte!-dice Hanna molesto y le pega una patada al estilo de Anna (n/m:recuerdan ese capitulo cuando Anna le pega una cachetada a Hao, de la misma manera pero con una patada)

-.- ya dejen de discutir los dos...-mira para otro lado y ve un perro-0o0 miren a ese perro!-les dice a los dos

Los dos miran hacia donde indicaba Yoh, quedan sorprendidos al ver un perro de color blanco con manchas negras que traia en su boca un osito de felpa de color café oscuro con una cinta azul en su cuello

-papi, tio ese es el perro que me robo a Kakaguate!-le dice sorprendido el niño rubio indicando con su dedo al perro-

-atrapenlo!-dijo Hao

Los tres salieron corriendo a atrapar al perro, el perro miro hacia al frente de el y ve a tres personas que venian hacia el, se asusto y salio corriendo rapidamente.

-ooo... papi el perro se nos escapa!-le dice a Yoh

-no por mucho tiempo- le dice Hao, corriendo cada vez mas rapido dejando a sus acompañantes atrás-

-Hao! - le dice Yoh

-esperanos tio Hao!- le dice Hanna

El perro se da mira hacia tras y ve que el hombre que lo persigue esta a punto de atraparlo, así que con todos sus ganas empieza a correr mas rápido de lo que corre un perro.

-MALDITO PERRO, REGRESA!- le grita enfurecido Hao

-guau guau!- ladraba el perro atemorisado por el sujeto que lo perseguia

Derrepente el perro atrabiesa un gran arbusto de un departamento sin rejas, Hao no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados en ese lugar sin tener su peluche, no señor, adentro en los arbustos y vio que el perro estaba acompañado de una linda dama que traia un vestido de color rosado oscuro que llamaba al perro.

-Muñeca otra vez estas tomando las cosas de las personas...ay que voy a hacer contigo-le quita el peluche de su boca y lo toma entre sus manos- de seguro que se lo quitaste a un niño del parque ,aaa..¬ ¬ vamonos Muñeca!-se marcha el perro junto a su dueña.

-ah! Maldicion, debi quitarle ese tonto peluche cuando pude-se decia asi mismo Hao- esto no se quedara asi, ire tras ellos, ¨soy un genio *.*¨-

Continuara...

: Ojala q les haya gustado este finc, yo lo encontre muy divertido xD... sobre todo la pelea de Hanna y Hao. Bueno en el siguiente capitulo sabran quien es la dueña del perro y como termina la busqueda de Kakaguate, tambien agregare a un nuevo personaje en mi finc, quieren saber?. Lo sabran en el proximo capitulo.

Xao


	4. La linda chica y el helado

.:Capitulo 4: La chica y el helado:.

Una linda chica acompañada de su fiel perro, caminaban en direccion a el parque, pero, no sabian que alguien las seguia sigilosamente por la calle.

-DEMONIOS! debi aberle quitado el estupido peluche...¬ ¬u aaa... para que me molesto...-se decia molesto el Hao

La linda niña se detuvo al oir la voz del shaman, dandose vuelta para observar quien era, pero no vio a nadie, la calle estaba totalmente desavitada, asi que siguio su marcha, lo peor fue que no se dio cuenta de que venia una fuerte rafaga de viento, que iso que su corta falda se levantara de una manera brusca asiendo se ver su pantaleta blanca con vordes color rosa. A Hao le caia baba por la boca, tambien estaba un poco sonrojado, dejo de mirar con estupidez, miro los hermosos cabellos de la chica, su linda figura de cuerpo y su bello rostro. La chica seguio caminando y por supuesto el shaman de cabello largo que alparecer se estaba enamorando de la chica.

_**Mientras tanto en el parque**_

Yoh y su pequeño hijito Hanna caminaban buscando no solo a el peluche si no, que tambien a Hao, se habian extrabiado cuando el chico de cabello largo corrio tras el perro.

-aaa... -o- -le suena el estomago-tengo hambre papi!- le dijo el pequeño niño

-Hanna no tengo dinero ademas estamos buscando al tio Hao... ¬ ¬u

-aaa...(escenario triste estilo anime)-mami siempre me compraba un helado despues de comerme toda los vegetales, que por cierto no me gustaban...-dijo asiendo pucheritos- T.T MAMI!- empezo a gritar asiendo que las personas que estaban en el lugar miraran preocupados por el niño-

-Hanna... -.- por favor hijo deja de llorar- decia consolando a su hijo

-que mal padre es...-dice una señora que estaba entre medio de la multitud

-mami ese señor es muy malo... tengo miedo...-dijo un niñito

-de seguro no le da de comer al niño, esta muy flaquito...pobre-dice un señor

-MAMI POR QUE TE FUISTE!-grito nuevamente el niño tirandose al suelo-POR QUE? POR QUE?... POR QUE ME DEJASTE CON EL CALMADO DE MI PAPI Y CON EL PESADO DE MI TIO … POR QUE?- grito con mucha fuerza el pequeño rubio

-hijito por favor deja de llorar... te prometo que si dejas de gritar te regalo un rico helado de chocolate que tanto te gusta, ;) que te parece?- le dice el Yoh

-IA!-se sube encima de Yoh como un koala, y lo abraza con mucha fuerza-sii.. papi vamos a comprar helado- le responde Hanna

-0o0- la gente comienza a aplaudir y se va-

-PAPIII! quiero un rico helado de chocolate con chispitas de colores :)!-

-esta bien...¬ ¬u-

Cinco minutos despues... vemos a Hanna y Yoh comiendo un helado mientras buscan al peluche y a Hao quienes estaban perdidos.

_**Mientras tanto Hao...** _

Seguia detras de la linda chica de cabello castaño, la cual estaba tomando un capuchino en una elegante cafeteria y por supuesto su fiel mascota la acompañaba. El shaman ya se estaba aburriendo de la persecucion y decidio actuar, la chica se levanto de la mesa para ir al baño, en eso Hao se acerco a la mesa y vio el peluche botado en el suelo, lo tomo y lo sacudio (n/m: el peluche se callo varias veces al suelo...i en algunas cosas que no querran saber..iuk xP). Como sea, la cosa es que cuando estaba apunto de uir la chica regresa a la mesa y lo ve.

-OLLE!, que ases con ese peluche- le dice enojada la pelicastaño, acercandose a el-

-lo que pasa es que ...esto es de mi sobrino, tengo que regresarlo!-

-MENTIRA! no te creo...este peluche se lo encontro mi mascota votado en la calle-le grita muy enojada-

-ese perro le robo el peluche a mi sobrino, es un ladron!-acuso el moreno

-esta bien, agamos una apuesta...vamos a pelear y el que gane se llevara el peluche!-le dijo seria

-0.o como quieres que peliemos?-

-facil... se que tu eres un shaman, pues yo tambien lo soy -

-oooo... enserio?-

-claro... idiota, mi mascota es mi espiritu acompañante...ella es un espiritu muy fuerte al igual que yo, a ver si puedes ganarnos-

-claro que puedo... por si no lo as notado soy el shaman king, mi nombre es Hao Asakura y este es mi espiritu-aparece el espiritu de fuego a su lado-

-pues... me importa un comino quien seas, peleemos AHORA!- saca una vara de metal (n/m: esas que usan las gimnastas) mientras su mascota se posesiona de la vara- veremos quien es el mejor!

-vas a perder!-le dice confiado el shaman

_Continuara... _

_: ojala que les aya gustado mi capitulo... en el proximo capitulo pienso hablar de la llegada de Anna a Izumo y algunos buenos recuerdos de Yoh y ella n.n cuando eran niños... tambien sobre la pelea de la chica y Hao...se despide..._

_**Miiku**_


End file.
